Pour te protéger
by Moira-chan
Summary: D'ici peu, le prêtre Seto devra rejoindre le Pharaon à Kul Elna - mais pour l'instant, rien ne l'empêche d'attendre l'heure du départ en compagnie de Kisara. Mizushipping.


**Titre :** Pour te protéger  
 **Genres :** ... Heu. Tranche de vie ? Angst ?  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Le prêtre Seto et Kisara / Mizushipping  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

 **Résumé :** D'ici peu, le prêtre Seto devra rejoindre le Pharaon à Kul Elna - mais pour l'instant, rien ne l'empêche d'attendre l'heure du départ en compagnie de Kisara.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! Comme je l'avais dit dans mon précédent OS, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à écrire sur ce fandom, et voici l'une d'elles. Il s'agit d'un court OS très très simple qui n'apporte rien à l'histoire, mais qui m'a permis de mettre un peu en scène le prêtre Seto et Kisara, qui forment un couple que j'adore. x3 Je précise quand même que cet OS est basé sur les événements du manga (il se passe dans le courant du tome 35, à peu près), vu que je n'ai pas encore vu tout l'anime... ^^' (Ce sera peut-être redondant avec les événements de l'anime du coup, désolée d'avance si c'est le cas XD)  
Même si c'est plus une petite scène sans intérêt que l'histoire du siècle, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^w^

* * *

 **Pour te protéger**

Lorsque Seto pénétra dans l'hôpital, tout était si calme qu'il n'aurait pas été bien difficile de croire que le palais royal et son effervescence se situaient à des milliers de lieues de là.

Lentement, comme s'il cherchait inconsciemment à ne pas troubler la quiétude de la pièce, le prêtre s'approcha de l'unique lit occupé et laissa son regard glisser négligemment sur la silhouette endormie de la jeune femme qui, depuis peu, occupait toutes ses pensées. Kisara. Elle reposait là, juste à côté de lui, le visage serein quoique les joues presque trop creuses pour indiquer une parfaite santé, avec sa peau de cristal et ses longs cheveux clairs qui serpentaient de ses épaules fines à sa taille, par-dessus le drap dont on l'avait couverte malgré la chaleur – et rien de son apparence féminine et fragile ne trahissait l'incommensurable puissance qui sommeillait en elle.

Seto hésita un instant, peut-être, à peine, et s'autorisa à prendre place à côté de la couchette. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps – le Pharaon était vivant, venait-il d'apprendre, et d'ici peu on viendrait le prévenir que les autres prêtres et leurs meilleurs soldats étaient prêts à partir pour Kul Elna. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, mais en échange, il pouvait se permettre de le passer comme il le souhaitait. Dans une minute ou deux, il risquerait sa vie sans que la moindre incertitude ne vienne le troubler dans l'accomplissement de la tâche à laquelle il avait voué son existence, et dans une minute ou deux il aurait peut-être tué Bakura ou serait mort en essayant ; mais en attendant il était ici, maintenant, les yeux rivés sur Kisara, et ses pensées n'allaient qu'à elle.  
Kisara... Pauvre Kisara.  
Il avait agi pour le bien du Pharaon et du pays à la protection duquel il était consacré tout entier, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter. Par sa faute, une innocente s'était retrouvée mêlée à un combat qui ne la regardait pas – et Akunadin voulait qu'on la _tue_ pour s'emparer de son pouvoir... C'était hors de question. Il se fichait bien de désobéir aux ordres s'il était question d'annihiler le mal avant sa naissance et d'exterminer ceux qui s'opposaient au divin Pharaon avant qu'ils aient eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de se rebeller – mais il ne tuerait pas Kisara, jamais.

Le temps d'une seconde, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en quête d'un garde ou d'un messager qu'il n'aurait pas entendu s'approcher ; mais il n'y avait personne, et la pièce entière restait plongée dans le silence. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ignorait – puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui dormait encore et s'autorisa à observer son visage une nouvelle fois. Le Dragon Blanc qui sommeillait là, dans son âme... Il était invisible, évidemment, comme sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration tranquille, et-

Il remarqua qu'une mèche de ses infinis cheveux blancs avait glissé contre son visage et ne se rendit compte de son geste que lorsque son index effleura sa peau pâle. Aussitôt, surpris de sa propre attitude, il écarquilla les yeux ; mais la joue de Kisara était douce, et fraîche, et... ses cheveux s'enroulèrent autour de son doigt presque comme de leur plein gré, et il les guida en douceur jusqu'à sa tempe, où il s'enhardit même à les glisser derrière son oreille.

« Kisara... »

A mi-voix, le nom de la jeune fille lui avait échappé, et en fuyant il avait fait trembler ses lèvres d'une bien étrange manière. Il songea à se redresser, car il s'était incliné au-dessus d'elle, mais il était troublé... et fasciné – par la couleur de sa peau, car l'idée même qu'elle ait été battue pour cette raison le mettait hors de lui, et par la couleur de ses cheveux, et par la couleur de ses yeux qu'il ne voyait pas sous ses paupières closes, et par la façon dont sa main à lui caressait sa joue d'une phalange et contrastait avec tout, avec _elle_ -  
C'est alors qu'un mouvement sous son index l'immobilisa sur place, et à la seconde d'après Kisara ouvrait sur lui deux yeux d'un bleu plus beau que le ciel et que la mer.

« Seigneur... Seto ? »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à le ramener à la réalité et il tressaillit, avant de retirer sa main aussi vivement que s'il s'était brûlé. Kisara n'avait rien remarqué, cependant, ou si elle l'avait fait elle ne lui en toucha pas un mot ; au lieu de cela, elle cligna des yeux quelques fois jusqu'à s'éveiller complètement et s'assit sur le matelas, l'air encore un peu hagard.

« Tu es dans l'hôpital du palais », précisa le prêtre sitôt qu'il eut entièrement repris contrôle de lui-même.

Il voulut lui conseiller de rester allongée et de se rendormir, de se reposer autant qu'elle le pouvait, car elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures depuis la dernière fois que le Dragon Blanc s'était échappé d'elle, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. La jeune fille, quant à elle, ne tarda pas à tourner vers lui un regard entendu, toujours un peu perdu, certes, mais infiniment reconnaissant – et il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse vouloir le remercier après qu'il l'avait mêlée de force aux affaires d'un pays qui n'était peut-être même pas le sien, mais... Il y avait plus important. Il pouvait se rattraper, maintenant.

« Kisara, commença-t-il donc fermement. Je n'ai que peu de temps, je partirai bientôt pour Kul Elna-  
– Laissez-moi vous accompagner ! »

La surprise ne tarda pas à se lire sur le visage du prêtre ; non seulement il n'avait suffi que d'une seconde au regard de Kisara pour se faire incroyablement plus déterminé, mais en plus, elle l'avait interrompu, elle lui avait... donné un ordre – elle dut s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs, car ses beaux yeux trahirent bientôt son remords et elle porta ses deux mains à son cœur avec embarras.  
Elle ne s'excusa pas, cependant, et ne revint pas sur sa demande.

« Seigneur Seto, reprit-elle d'ailleurs, l'air toujours aussi sûre d'elle malgré la gêne qui teintait désormais le bleu de son regard, le monstre qui sommeille en moi... S'il peut vous être utile, alors laissez-moi vous accompagner, je vous en supplie. »

Et elle le suppliait bel et bien, tant de la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux que de l'unique poing qu'elle avait gardé serré contre sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre serrait nerveusement le drap qui avait glissé le long de son corps ; mais c'était hors de question. Il ne permettrait pas qu'elle se mette en danger, jamais. La laisser l'accompagner à Kul Elna serait de la folie pure et dure, et- Même si le pouvoir du Dragon était égal à celui des dieux, et même si elle était prête à le laisser en disposer tant qu'il le voudrait, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

« Non, répondit-il donc, décidé. Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu te reposes jusqu'à ce que je revienne.  
– Mais... »

Elle tenta de protester mais s'arrêta seule avant d'avoir formulé la moindre contestation. Le désaccord autant que l'angoisse étaient toujours évidents dans son regard, cependant, et le prêtre ne parvint pas à réprimer le malaise qui s'empara de son cœur et lui tordit l'estomac – mais sa décision était prise.

« Tu ne ferais que nous ralentir, ajouta-t-il, le ton dur. Il vaut mieux que tu ne te mettes pas en danger. »

Cette fois-ci, Kisara resta silencieuse, mais l'inquiétude à son visage sembla s'être atténuée au profit d'un sourire léger.

« Seigneur Seto..., souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ferai comme vous le souhaitez. Mais... »

Elle parut hésiter un instant, tandis que ses iris bleus et superbes redescendaient jusque sur ses jambes ; et tout à coup la détermination remplaça le doute dans ses traits, et d'un geste rapide et précis elle s'empara des deux mains de Seto, tièdes, larges, mates, qu'elle garda entre les siennes froides et petites et pâles.

« Soyez prudent, l'implora-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le lui ordonna. Je vous attendrai, alors... Revenez vite. »

Et les mains de Kisara ne serrèrent les siennes que plus fort encore, comme pour lui signifier encore qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir partir – mais plus les doigts pâles serraient les siens, plus le prêtre sentait ses mains se faire moites et son cœur se tordre, s'emballer, tambouriner dans sa poitrine... Et le devoir l'emmènerait jusqu'à Kul Elna, il le savait ; mais il en reviendrait vivant. Il le faudrait. Il tuerait Bakura, oui, il éliminerait cette vermine qui osait troubler la paix de ce pays, et une fois que cela serait fait il reviendrait – pour Kisara. Pour la libérer. Pour la laisser sortir d'ici, sans doute, et lui ordonner à mi-voix de s'échapper avant qu'un idiot ne suggère qu'on la fasse tuer pour s'emparer du Dragon Blanc, et-

Son nom retentit non loin derrière lui – c'était un garde qui l'appelait. L'heure était venue.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à serrer les mains de Kisara, lui aussi, à les serrer tant et si fort que lorsqu'il le réalisa il eut peur de lui avoir fait mal, mais si c'était le cas elle ne s'en plaignit pas ; et il prit encore une seconde, un instant, le temps d'un éclair peut-être, pour laisser son regard parcourir le visage aux joues presque creuses, la peau de cristal encadrée d'infinis cheveux, les yeux de ciel et de mer, déterminés, dans lesquels brillaient la lumière... Mais la seconde ou l'instant n'était qu'un laps de temps trop court et bientôt il dut, à contrecœur, s'efforcer de laisser ses doigts glisser loin de ceux de Kisara, et sitôt qu'il y fut parvenu il se leva sans un regard de plus pour la jeune fille.

Rapidement, trop précipitamment pour l'image contenue qu'il aimait à se donner, il quitta l'hôpital à la suite du garde qui l'avait appelé et ordonna qu'on apporte de quoi manger à Kisara en son absence ; puis, d'un pas décidé, il prit le chemin de sa destinée, sa longue cape tout de blanc flottant dans son dos, son sceptre millénaire à la main.  
Mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait comme un regard rivé dans son dos, qui le poussait à avancer – et à chaque fois qu'il clignait des paupières, il devinait sans peine les deux yeux bleus qui ne fixaient que les siens, comme pour l'encourager.

Et lorsqu'il se serait débarrassé de Bakura, lorsqu'il soulèverait enfin son corps sans vie du bout d'un bras, oui, il reviendrait, il le savait ; il honorerait sa promesse tacite et la rejoindrait-  
Et comme il venait de le faire, comme il voulait tant continuer de le faire, il mettrait tout en œuvre et il la protégerait. Il la protégerait autant que sa lumière veillait sur lui.

* * *

Ouais moi non plus je sais pas trop ce que j'ai essayé de faire. XD C'était censé être fluffy mais pour la romance on repassera, je crois... J'hésitais un peu à poster cet OS, à la base, mais il y a vraiment trop peu de fics sur ce pairing en français (qu'une seule je crois ? Corrigez-moi si je me trompe XD), du coup...

Bref. La prochaine fois, promis, je posterai quelque chose de plus concret. ^^ Y'a plein de couples sympas qui sont vraiment sous-exploités sur ce fandom. D'ici peu, attendez-vous à ce que je revienne spammer le fandom avec, sans doute, un peu de Blueshipping ou de Thiefshipping... ou d'autre chose ^w^

Merci pour votre lecture, et à bientôt j'espère ! =P


End file.
